My Everything
by Amanyaika
Summary: This fanfiction is Toushiro's POV. About Toushiro's childhood until he adult. I don't own Bleach and their characters.


"Get lost, you freak!"

"don't you ever come back here!"

They throw me with a rocks. I just stand there without any care about that. It's fine by me. I don't care at all. Maybe that's because. I have to disappear from this world quickly. Yeah...that's probably their wish to me. I'm just a freak whitey hair and turquoise eyes in their eyes.

But...there was someone's still care about me. Grandma. She's the person that really loves me and didn't act like them. I love her too so dearly. However, Grandma is gone. Forever. When i was a brat. I didn't cry. I wonder why I'm not crying. Why...?

4 years later

I'm not a brat anymore. I'm already 16. So, i can do it everything by myself without someone's help. Unfortunately,there's a girl who's always with me. Hinamori Momo. A bubbly,kind, and prettiest in my class is always hangout with me and her friends too.

First i see her, she was a troublesome girl I've ever meet. Never get away from me or let me alone. She was nuisances. At first thought,i don't like her. But, little by little...i feel a little happy when she was with me. A warm and fluffy feelings always come when she calling me with her petname for me, 'Shiro-chan'. Though i get mad at her for calling me with that petname.

Her smile and laugh, makes me smile too. Her little clumsy and cute attitude, makes me want to tease her. And what is changing me is Her Kindest. Never get mad when someone's bully her because she always spend her time with me. She just showing her smile. Just that. If i was her, probably i already fight with them until they're give up. But She..., She just smile at them. And that was I've fallin in love with her. With Momo.

At night on Christmas, I confess her. Just a little i think that she was going to reject me. At this time, i was wrong. She hugged me so tightly and crying when she say yes. I was so incredible happy. It felt like i want to jump from a highest building. This is feel like a dream. I cupping her cheeks and forming our first kiss. The best kiss.

10 years already come. Recently, i have a dream. Bad dream. It's about Momo. I always wake up in the middle of night. with a sweat drenched my shirt and i take in and out my breath. because of that, i didn't sleep so well. I always see Momo, afraid that she was gone like in my dream. Die after she was got birth our first child.

The day of Momo is going to birth is come. I've run all the way from my workplace to see Momo. My heart beating so fast. A vision of Momo dead on the bed is showing inside my head. I found Momo's Room amd and come inside without thinking. My eyes widened and my breath stop for a while.

This day, i feel like seeing a Goddess held our little angel. My eyes cannot hold a tears anymore. On this day, I've crying so hard and saying 'thank you ' to Momo so many. Momo just smiling and hugging me with a hand on my head.

5 years later.

Momo getting Miko to her bed and singing a lullaby to her. After a minute, Miko sleeping so soundly and calm. Momo turn off the lamp and back to me and her room.

"are you still awake,Toushiro?" Momo brushing her hair before get to the bed.

"ah..yes. You can go ahead. I need to do something "

Momo put her brush and humming to respond her husband.

"What?" said me when i hear her respond.

"just...don't overworked" Momo hug me from behind. I held her hands and smile a little.

"you don't have to say that. I already know..."

"if you says so..."

"Momo..."

"yes?"

I turns my face to meet her and held her hands so tenderly.

"I want to say...Thank you for being my wife. I...really don't know what am i going to do if you choose to date Kira instead me. To me...i'm is the happiest man in this world. I really so glad that I've meet you. You change me so lot. Because of you, i feeling so very loved by you and feeling really love you so much. When you pregnant, i always have a nightmare of you. You dead and left me behind. Taking me back to my worst childhood. Back then, i was so glad you are survived with Miko. You are show me what I've never saw before. You are my light. You are my love. My Everything. Once again, Thank you for being mine"

Momo gasped and let out her tears. She was really don't know how to reply this. Hearing me saying something like that was very rare. I'm the coldest man saying that makes Momo suprised so lot. Momo hug me and give a long and passion kiss. I kiss her back and pulling first.

Momo laugh a little while me wipe her tears and hug her again.

"Toushiro...I don't know you have that feeling so much than me. Me too...i really love you so so much. I'm so happy that i choose you to become my dearest husband. I will always be with you until end"

I smiled tenderly and put her to sleep beside me.

This night,no more nightmares is haunting but a really sweet dream come to us. A sweet and good dream.


End file.
